Sentimenti
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Los sentidos y los sentimientos van juntos. Eso es algo que Feliciano no puede explicarle a Ludwig, pero él sabe, que sólo necesita sentirlo, para entenderlo. Serie de drabbles de GerIta. Todo sucede en Gakuen.
1. Chapter 1 Oler

**Tabla:** ~Sentimenti~

**Titulo:** 05. Oler.****

**Autor:** Ferni-senpai.  
><strong>Personajes/Pareja:** Alemania x Italia. Ludwig x Feliciano.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> ¿Demasiada ternura? Sucede en Gakuen.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Cof, cof necesito mucho GerIta. Planeaba hacerlo Germancest, pero como necesito GerIta… Esto me va a ayudar para mí otro fic, así que bueno, esto quedará un poco rarito :'D.

Lo de los aromas son los aromas que a mí me encantan. Me gusta entrar a la biblioteca porque amo el aroma de los libros, de sus páginas y de la tina –toda loca-. Y el del caramelo así es como yo apesto cada mañana xD. El sudor… ahm, eso es aportación de mí papá xD cuando regresa del trabajo, huele rico, como a barco (¿?) pero, no sé, su sudor hasta eso no me molesta xD, supongo que es porque es mí padre e,e.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen. Son todos de Hidekaz-sama. Cualquier demanda, que vaya hacía mi abogado: léase Gilberto xD.

* * *

><p>Feliciano tenía un pequeño secreto respecto a su nariz. Él podía detectar cualquier aroma, con tan sólo aspirarlo.<p>

Desde la pasta, con su pasta recién hecha y la salsa de tomate que la bañaba, hasta el aroma de quien era su compañero.

Ludwig tenía un aroma curioso, delicioso y extravagante. Por las mañanas, el aroma de Ludwig era como el del caramelo que se enfría sobre las manzanas. Un aroma dulzón, que se arremolinaba por toda la alcoba, haciendo que el italiano no pudiera dejar de imaginar cómo sería besar la piel del alemán.

Al pasar el horario de clases, y después de hacer tarea, Ludwig soltaba un aroma a libro. El aroma de un libro viejo y nuevo. Fresco, pero a la vez viejo. Y cuando salían de educación física, a pesar de estar sudando, destilaba un aroma que Feliciano podía llegar a adorar. No era el aroma salado que todos sus demás compañeros soltaban. No, era un aroma acartonado, que te dejaba un curioso sabor en la boca: sabor a cerveza. El aroma amargo, pero a la vez viciante de la cerveza.

Y por último, cuando ambos estaban por dormir, el italiano podía encontrar su aroma favorito: el del Ludwig. Ese aroma que no podía describir, que sólo podía oler en él, y que le hacía levantarse en la noche para oler la piel de su compañero. Ese aroma que podía dejarlo noqueado por horas, y del que jamás se acabaría.

Porque Feliciano tenía una nariz muy aguda, y podía decir quién era quién por su aroma.

* * *

><p><em>Un review para dominarlos a todos,<em>

_y en la oscuridad atarlos._


	2. Chapter 2 Mirar

**Tabla:** ~Sentimenti~

**Titulo:** 01. Mirar.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Ferni-senpai.  
><strong>Personajes/Pareja:** GerIta.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ternura extrema.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Cof, ya está xD

* * *

><p>—Feliciano, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme? —se quejó de forma silenciosa el alemán, ignorando la atenta mirada de su compañero.<p>

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca, haciendo tarea. O al menos lo hacía Ludwig, porque Feliciano parecía no poder despegarle el ojo. Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Es que Ludwig es tan guapo cuando está serio —confesó el italiano, sin tapujos en sus palabras. Ludwig se sonrojó en extremo, y fijo su azul mirada al papel.

Lo que Feliciano no podía admitir, era que sentía como si conociera a Ludwig de tiempo atrás. Quizás en una vida pasada habían estado juntos. Y que por eso no podía dejar de observarle, porque aunque cerrara los ojos o él no estuviera, lo único que veía era su rostro, amable y cálido.

Un suspiró encantado escapó de los labios del italiano, como si fuese a murmurar un conjuro mágico. Además, sus palabras eran tan ciertas. Ludwig era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, que llamaba la atención, con tan sólo pararse en la estancia.

Pero, aún así, Feliciano tenía miedo de que si dejaba de mirar al alemán, este se desvanecería, y le dejaría allí, solo. Y él no quería estar sin aquel chico.

A llegar a su cuarto esa tarde, encontró una fotografía, envuelta en periódico. La abrió y pudo ver a Ludwig, con una sonrisa amable y pacifica, parecía en un jardín muy bello.

—Es un regalo —confesó el alemán, como si quisiera quitarle importancia—. No me puedes dejar de mirar y quiero… que en caso de que no llegue a estar, me sigas cuidando.

Para Feliciano aquello fue tan…—Bellisimo —y se arrojó en un abrazo con el alemán. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Un review para dominarlos a todos, <em>

__y en la oscuridad atarlos._ _


	3. Chapter 3 Oír

**Tabla:** ~Sentimenti~

**Titulo:** 02. Oír

**Autor:** Ferni-senpai.  
><strong>Personajes/Pareja:** Alemania x Italia. Ludwig x Feliciano.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> ¿Demasiada ternura? Sucede en Gakuen.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Disculpen la tardanza D; pero na más no me gustaba como quedaba este sentimiento. En fin, ya sólo faltan dos y luego a hacer lo del concurso de San Valentin 8D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, si no que son de Hidekaz-sama. Y la tabla fue idea de Vic owo.

* * *

><p>Feliciano prestaba atención a todos los sonidos que lo rodeaban aquella noche.<p>

Desde el tráfico londinense, hasta el batir de las aves que buscaban refugió en los árboles. Para Feliciano, todo eso era tan encantador, tan increíble. Aunque, sentía como si faltaran sonidos. Tan acostumbrado estaba a oír los gritos de su madre y su hermano, y el canturreó de su padre mientras llegaba del trabajo. Las conversaciones en las calles, las risas de los niños…

Pero uno de los sonidos que últimamente destacaban en la mente del italiano era la voz de sus compañeros. Kiku, que hablaba tranquilamente, con voz neutra. Una voz que parece nunca llamar la atención. Luego estaba Francis, que tenía un tono seductor en cada una de sus palabras. Pronunciando las vocales de una forma larga, picante y empalagosa. Antonio tenía una voz más animada, un tanto aniñada, pero contagiosa.

Y la de Ludwig.

Aún no sabía describirla. Pues sabía que hacían falta cosas, había algo en esa voz tan masculina, que sonaba tan conocida, pero a la vez tan lejana…

—Feliciano —el italiano se giró, por instinto, al oír aquella voz. Ludwig estaba levemente iluminado por la luz de un farol.

—¿Sí?

—Vámonos al colegio, ha empezado a enfriar —Feliciano corrió hacia el alemán, tomándolo del brazo. El alemán se sonrojó en sobremanera, dejando que el chico siguiera con sus muestras de afecto.

—Sabes Lud —comenzó el italiano, mirando hacía el cielo—. La primera vez que oí tú voz… fue como si te hubiera conocido en otra vida. ¿Qué opinas?

El alemán observó al chico, sorprendido por aquello. Sonrió levemente—. Quizás nos conocimos en otra vida.

—¡Eh! Tienes razón Ludwig, pero sabes algo más —se apretó al brazo del alemán—. Si tuviera que renacer, desearía volver a conocerte.

Ludwig se sonrojó aún más, mientras pensaba que en ese instante, la voz de Feliciano tenía una habilidad de mantenerlo tranquilo, sereno y, más que nada, amado.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>Un review~ hará feliz al mundo~<em>


	4. Chapter 4 Probar

**Tabla:** ~Sentimenti~

**Titulo:**04. Probar

**Autor:**Ferni-senpai.  
><strong>Personajes/Pareja:**Alemania x Italia. Ludwig x Feliciano.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong>Un poco de lime, así que chicos, no mal piensen. Si daño la mente de alguien, me disculpó… ¡NAH! XD  
><strong>Notas:<strong>Este drabble trae dedicatoria 3 y además es mí forma de decir: ¡Qué difícil es escribir un manga! Está parte está dividida en dos xD. Así que el siguiente drabble, que es el último, completa lo que pasa en este.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, si no que son de Hidekaz-sama. Y la tabla fue idea de Vic owo.

* * *

><p>—Abre la boca Feliciano —el alemán se quejó, un poco sonrojado por la situación.<p>

—P-pero… es muy grande Lud —el italiano apartó la cara y observó los ojos azules del alemán. Sentía tanta vergüenza —. No creo que entre…

—¡Claro que entrara! Sólo abre la boca —Ludwig se acercó aún más al italiano, presionándolo para que abriera la boca. Lentamente perdía toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

Eran las vacaciones de verano, y Feliciano había pedido permiso en su casa para ir con Ludwig, a Alemania. Y… una cosa llevó a la otra y estaban en aquella comprometedora situación.

Feliciano tomó con sus dos manos y acercó todo a su boca, abriéndola lo suficiente para que entrara. Ludwig sonrió satisfecho cuando vio como el italiano se comía la wurst y el chucrut. Feliciano terminó de tragar y le sonrió a su amigo.

—¡Está comida es deliciosa, Ludwig! Eres un gran cocinero. — Ludwig se ruborizó levemente, dando las gracias. —Nee, Ludwig —Feliciano se limpiaba la boca, con gesto normal —. ¿Será normal que todo en Alemania sea tan grande?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Ludwig sintió el rubor atacarle de nuevo. No se sacaba de la cabeza lo avergonzado que estaba. Jamás había alimentado a otro chico, y sentía como las fotografías que había en su casa, le regañaban sin descanso.

—Oh sí, es que tú eres muy grande —reconoció el italiano, midiendo con su mano la diferencia entre ambos. Ludwig se sintió enrojecer. Últimamente ya no controlaba sus pensamientos cuando convivía con el italiano.

Se levantó, olvidándose del italiano y recogió los platos sucios, listo para meterlos al lavavajillas, y así olvidarse de algún trabajo extra. Y la verdad, es que no tenía respuesta para la pregunta del italiano. Para él siempre había sido normal ser tan grande… tal vez en Italia todos eran tan bajitos y…

—¡Ludwig! —el alemán se giró al instante, pensando lo peor. Pero al voltear, se topó con un rostro demasiado cercano. Bajo la mirada, y se topó con los labios del italiano, que estaba de puntillas hacía él, sonriendo. —¡Así medimos lo mismos!

Ludwig tomó de la cintura al italiano, haciendo que se parara bien, pero al hacer aquel movimiento, Feliciano perdió el poco equilibrio que tenía y…

_¡Muack!_

Es fue la primera vez que Ludwig probó su comida desde los labios de alguien más.

**_¡¿Continuara…?_**

* * *

><p><em>Si dejas un review,<em>

__Ayudaras a Rusia a conquistar el mundo (?)._  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5 Sentir y un extra

**Tabla:** ~Sentimenti~

**Titulo: **03. Sentir.****

**Autor:** Ferni-senpai.  
><strong>Personajes/Pareja:** Alemania x Italia. Ludwig x Feliciano.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Lime llegando al lemon xD. No se preocupen, me gusta cuidar de sus mentecitas… ¡NAH! XD  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Este drabble es ¡EL ÚLTIMO! Así que damas, caballos y demás, disfruten de este último drabble 8D.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, si no que son de Hidekaz-sama. Y la tabla fue idea de Vic owo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Ludwig se escondió en su cuarto. Había cerrado su puerta con seguro, la había atrancado con todos sus muebles y se había refugiado entre las cobijas, temblando, asustado y con el corazón a mil por hora.<p>

Cualquiera pensaría que había sido asaltado, o había oído ruidos extraños en su casa, y por miedo se había escondido. Pero no. Sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con un miedo hacia algo más. Si no que un miedo hacía sí mismo.

Horas antes había besado, por error, cabía recalcar, a su mejor amigo. Un chico italiano, torpe, sonriente, despreocupado y un poco idiota. Un chico. Sí, un hombre, que coqueteaba con mujeres cada que tenía oportunidad. Un hombre. Que tenía algo colgándole entre las piernas.

_Un hombre._

¡Qué terrible experiencia! ¡Por qué esto le pasaba a él! ¿Qué clase de mundo cruel era ese?

_Su mundo._

Y por eso estaba ahí, encerrado, bajo sus cobijas, intentando calmar su corazón que parecía no dejaría de latir de esa forma. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debía seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado? Sí, debía, pero no podía. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie en su mundo, jamás había conocido a una chica que le hiciera sentir lo que Feliciano le había hecho sentir, pero…

_Pero es incorrecto_. Él es el orgullo de su familia, un hombre que debería casarse con una mujer. Un hombre macho, hecho y derecho. ¡No era gay!

_O tal vez sí…_

—¿Ludwig? —escuchó la voz del chico, y luego como intentaban entrar. Se encogió en su sitió, volviendo a sentir ese corazón acelerado—. ¿Ludwig, te sientes bien? ¿Te traigo algo?

—E-estoy bien —su voz sonó ahogada. Estridente por los nervios—. Sólo quiero dormir Feliciano.

Silencio, pasos y un quejido. Ludwig asomó su cabeza entre las cobijas, ¿se habría lastimado? No podía dejar de pensar que dejar al italiano, no sólo era un riesgo para sí mismo, si no que para el resto de la humanidad. Salió de entre sus cobijas y movió las cosas que atrancaban la puerta. Asomó lentamente la cabeza, buscando al italiano, pero no estaba.

Salió por completo, en silencio. ¿Dónde se había metido aquel chico? _Tal vez se fue a dormir Ludwig, tampoco es que sea muy temprano_. Ludwig suspiró y lentamente regresó a su habitación. Ojalá estuviera durmiendo, pensó, sería un problema si…

Su mente se congeló cuando sintió algo más que sus cobijas. Sus piernas desnudas entraron en contacto con algo tibio, suave y delgado. No estaba seguro de qué era, y algo le dijo que no se quería enterar. Se quedó en su lugar, y lentamente vio un rizo salir de entre las cobijas. Ahí, dentro de su cama, en el lugar más sagrado de su casa (después del baño), estaba Feliciano, el tipo de sus sonrojos y alucinaciones.

—Perdón Ludwig, pero quería ver que estabas bien.

Tan dulce, tan inocente… tan él. Ludwig dejo de pensar en ese instante, aun sintiendo el roce entre sus pieles, la suavidad de sus palabras, y el latido de su corazón. Y claro, el rojo que parecía no bajar de su rostro.

Feliciano se preocupó y le tomó de la cara, notando la tibieza de está, y ese cálido sentimiento que fue desde sus dedos hasta la última hebra de su ser.

Lentamente, Ludwig subió sus manos hasta las del italiano, sintiendo como estas embonaban casi a la perfección, como si hace años debieran haber estado juntos. Y con delicadeza, las quito, sólo para acortar la distancia entre ambos, y poder, volver a sentir aquellos labios dulces y suaves, que parecían llamarlo.

Feliciano sintió algo extraño en su pecho, como si algo roto se volviera a unir, con tan sólo aquel roce entre sus manos, y se terminara de pegar con ese sencillo beso. Observó al alemán, con una sonrisa sonrojada, mientras lo abrazaba, adquiriendo pronto el mismo calor que emanaba el alemán, como si comenzará lentamente a sincronizarse con él.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó el alemán, sin darse cuenta que el italiano sólo llevaba puesto un calzoncillo. Deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda del chico, delineando la perfecta forma de está. Feliciano rio ante el roce y negó.

—Se siente bien~ —canturreó en su oído, dejando que su aliento se colará por el oído del alemán. Ludwig lo estrechó aún más, sin saber si seguir con lo que ahora quería, o simplemente, calmarse y compartir ese instante de embriaguez.

—Danke… —Ludwig le besó el cuello, para recibir como respuesta, un beso un poco más profundo.

* * *

><p>Extra:<p>

Ludwig abrió los ojos, la luz del Sol le estaba dando en el rostro. ¿Qué hora sería? Miró su reloj y casi gritó. ¡Las dos de la tarde! ¿Qué tanto había hecho anoche? Tanteó la cama, buscando a Feliciano, pero no lo encontró. ¿Habría sido un sueño?

Salió de su alcoba, directo a la cocina, donde su madre charlaba animadamente con Feliciano. Al entrar, ambos lo vieron y mientras que su madre le dio un normal buenos días, Feliciano se arrojó a él, besándole la mejilla. ¡¿Por qué tan efusivo?

Al sentarse a desayunar, reanudaron su charla.

—Nunca había visto dormir tanto a Ludwig —su madre sonrió, haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara—. ¿Qué hicieron anoche que salí?

—¡Dormí en la alcoba de su hijo! —dijo el italiano, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Ludwig intentó hacerlo callar, no quería que su madre le viera raro… con lo parecida que era con Gilbert…

—¿En serio?

—Es que la sabanas de Ludwig son muy calientitas, además siempre dormimos juntos —Ludwig escondió la cara con el cereal, muerto de vergüenza—. Aunque me duele mucho el trasero, ¿sabrá porque señora?

Era el colmo. Al terminar el desayuno, y Feliciano retirándose para ducharse, Aroa tomó el hombro de su hijo menor. Le sonrió y dijo: —Debe ser la genética de tú padre hijo, él me engañó con un italiano también.

Ludwig quería morirse.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y bueno. Hacia tiempo que no escribía nada de está pareja. Gracias y buenas noches.<p> 


End file.
